The heating plates in conventional heating devices for corrugated board plants are loosely stored on longitudinal carriers. Their upper sides form a flat, horizontal heating surface, over which the corrugated board strip, which is to be dried, is guided. These heating plates are heated, for example, by means of super-heated steam. Because of differences in the temperature between the upper side and the lower side, there exists the risk that the upper side and thus the heating surface of the heating plates will buckle. This will result in an uneven heating of the strip of corrugated board.
The basic purpose of the invention is to fasten the heating plates by means of a fastening device in such a manner that they can be adjusted to provide a flat, horizontal heating surface, the flat plane being maintained also upon expansion in axial direction due to the effects of heat.
The fastening device permits an easy adjustment of the upper side of the heating plate to achieve a flat, horizontal heating surface. Its design is relatively simple. In addition, the fastening device guarantees the demanded flatness of the heating surface also during expansion of the heating plates due to the effects of heat.